Chapter 220
Reunion: Part 1 (再会 (1), Saikai (1)) is the 220th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Killua has returned to the lake where Gon and Palm were having their date, they're gone and have left their stuff behind. This worries Killua who wonders if another Ant has found them. He returns to town and the room they share to find Gon on the ground writing a hundred calligraphy apology notes, while an angry Palm with a knife in her hand watches him do so. She turns to look at Killua who asks her what she is doing and she explains she is punishing him for hurting her feelings. He replies she is making unreasonable demands while being relieved they are safe. She tells him to stay out of, he responds by telling her the same and demanding she leaves. She asks him about his cuts, then after telling her, he got them while training she attacks him saying she will give him more. For a split second, it looks like she stabbed Killua in the head, but he casually dodges her saying he could even dodge her in his sleep. This pushes her over the edge and she goes ballistic and charges at him with intent to kill. Killua then picks up Gon and starts running away while daring her to try and catch them. While running Killua argues with Gon about Palm, telling him they never need to see her again and they can just meet up with Knuckle and that he needs to take her seriously for he doesn't have his Nen right now. Gon meanwhile defends Palm, saying she will just get angrier with them later and that he should get back to her, and finally to Killua's utter disbelief tells Killua she will never stab him in the back. Crazed and back in their room, Palm reveals that they can't get away from her for she can find them anywhere. She then pulls out a strange object. She sets it down upon a desk revealing it is an orbuculum (crystal ball) held up by a creepy dried up merman corpse. Palm scratches open her wrist and forearm with her own nails until she is bleeding from multiple spots and then feeds her own blood to the dead merman while asking it to show her were Killua is. The merman shudders as it ingests her blood and a picture then starts to appear in the orbuculum, showing that Killua and Gon are in the hotel by the train station. After seeing this, Palm starts blaming Killua for everything that went wrong while she pulls out over 40 knives and ties them together with ropes which she hangs around her neck making it look like she is wearing some kind of strange apron made of knives. She then steps outside ready to go after them but is confronted by Knov who calmly asks her where they went. She tells him and he relays the information that Gon and Killua are at the Tri-Orb Hotel to some unknown person who tells him he was just called by them. Knov tells Palm that he will observe them to find out if they can handle seeing Kite as he is now, he then states she used her ability without his permission and berates her for not following his orders and not being prepared for the unexpected. He then tells Palm to understand that her blood is a limited resource and she should only use it for him. She agrees to this while thinking that Knov is the only one for her. Knov then asks about her getup but she laughs it away. In the hotel, Gon and Killua are talking, and Killua tells Gon he should tell Palm to wait until they save Kite, but Gon responds he tried that. Meanwhile, the narrator informs the reader that Gon has been dumped without a warning and states that the 12-year-oldA possible misstatement. According to Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook, Gon's birthday is May 5th; this chapter takes place at the earliest on May 22nd, 2000 and at latest on June 30th, 2000; so the Timeline, as it has been established up till this point, shows that Gon should be 13, not 12 years old. Gon with blood type B was briefly forced to date the 22-year-old Palm with blood type A. Elsewhere, Cheetu is running along on a deserted highway when Knuckle tries to punch him but misses, smoke then start billowing up behind them as a large pipe is swung right at Cheetu's head. Cheetu however quickly dodges and, seeing Morel as the one connected to it, releases a set of rapid blows upon him and Knuckle, before going to a safe distance. Cheetu tells them they are a bit better than the guys he fought yesterday. Back in the hotel, we see that Shoot is the one observing Gon and Killua. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_220 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc